My Way
by Miho Yulatha
Summary: Sakura bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, teman di masa kecilnya.  Tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat.  Fic pertama, jelek.
1. Chapter 1

My Way

.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
By Miho Yulatha

.  
Warning !  
OOC, Au, gaje, lemon (nanti)  
-multichapter-

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuh mungilku malam ini. Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Sekarang ini aku kelas 5 sd. Aku bersekolah di konoha elementary school. Untuk menghabiskan liburan tahun baru ini ayah dan ibu mengajak ku berlibur ke Suna dan menginap di salah satu hotel di sana. Kami mengunjungi wisata pantai terkenal di sana, namanya pantai Moore. Pantai yang indah, air lautnya jernih, tapi sayangnya malam ini ombak sedang besar dan menyebabkan laut menjadi pasang.

.

.

"Hai anakku cantik, ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam 7 pagi. Tidak mau jalan-jalan menelusuri panti ?" Bisik sang ibu sambil memeluk sakura. "ini masih pagi kaa san, ini liburan." Jawab sakura malas. "hei maka dari itu, ini liburan, kalo mau tidur ya tak usah liburan sayang." Bantah sang ibu. "Baiklah, aku akan mandi." Setelah sakura masuk ke kamar mandi, Miho—ibu sakura— beranjak ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kouhei —ayah sakura— dan sakura. 20 menit kemudian sakura sudah duduk di meja makan hotel. "hai sayang, selalu bangun siang ya?" Canda sang ayah lalu mengecup pucuk rambut pink sakura. "ayah ! tidak lucu tahu, aku ini kan mengantuk." Jawab sakura. "hahahaha yasudah sekarang ayo kita sarapan dulu." Perintah sang ibu.

.

.

Sekarang ayah, ibu dan aku berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai. Ayah dan ibu seperti lupa pada ku, aku dibiarkan jalan sendiri, 'uh menyebalkan' bisikku. "ayah, ibu, aku mau berenang." Rengekku pada mereka. "jangan di sini ya sayang, nanti kamu kebawa ombak. Di kolam renang saja ya." Setelah ibu menjawab rengekkanku, ayah menggendongku lalu kami kembali ke kamar hotel. Ibu dan aku segera mengganti pakaian kami menjadi pakaian renang.  
5 menit kemudian kami selesai lalu membawa anduk di tas kecil. "ayah, aku menemani sakura-chan berenang dulu ya. Nanti menyusul ya, tau kan sakura kalo berenang pasti lama sekali." setelah kami berpamitan dan ayah memberi tanda 'ok' kepada kami, kami turun menuju kolam renang. Sesampainya kami di kolam renang, ternyata sudah ada beberapa anak seumurku yang berenang. Setelah ibu meletakkan tas kecil, kami langsung mulai salah satu olahraga kegemaran ku ini. Ketika aku berenang, ada 2 anak laki-laki memasuki kolam, yang satu sepertinya sepantaran dengan ku. Yang satunya terlihat lebih tua, mungkin kakaknya. 'yang sepantaran dengan ku imut sekali, siapa ya namanya ?' gumamku dalam hati. "Sasuke-kun ! Itachi-nii ! sini-sini !" tiba-tiba anak perempuan berambut merah di sampingku berteriak memanggil keduanya. Aku melanjutkan acara berenangku ini. Tanpa sadar entah mangapa aku memperhatikan mereka terus. Setelah 20 menit mengamati, sekarang aku tahu siapa nama mereka. Anak perempuan berambut merah itu namanya karin. Anak laki-laki yang entah dari mana, tapi kalo di lihat dari rambut merahnya, dia adalah kakaknya Karin. Namanya Sasori. Anak laki-laki yang menurutku imut itu namanya Sasuke, karin lengket sekali dengan dia. Dan yang berambut panjang itu Itachi, sepertinya kakaknya sasuke. "sakura-chan, ayo balapan renang sama ayah." Ajak ayah kepada ku. "ayo, siapa takut ?" jawab ku.

.

.

'Hoam...' "Sakura-chan, kalo menguap di tutup dong sayang." Ayahku mengingatkan. "..." jujur, berenang selama 4 jam tadi membuat ku lelah dan mengantuk, apa lagi aku merasa kurang tidur. "ayah, ibu, aku ngantuk. Mau tidur dulu ya." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku segera ke kamar tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

'bruum...' "ha ? ada apa ? aku di culik ? kenapa aku ada di dalam mobil ?" teriak ku panik setengah sadar. "Sayang, ini kami, ayah dan ibu. Kita akan pulang sekarang, ayah mendapat telfon mendadak bahwa besok ada meeting." Jawab ibuku. Setelah mendengarnya, aku sdikit kecewa karena aku gak mungkin ketemu sama anak itu lagi. Padahal aku ingin berteman dengan mereka.

.

.

6 Tahun kemudian

"Sakura-chan, sudah siang ! Hari ini kan masih ulangan ! Nanti kau ikut ulangan susulan loh !" teriak Miho dari dapur berharap anaknya yang sulit bangun itu sadar dari alam mimpinya. "I-iya bu ! aku sudah bangun dan mandi kok !" jawab sakura dari kamarnya. Hari ini hari terakhir aku ulangan umum, bahagia sekali rasanya. Berarti minggu depan aku sudah libur ! 'Yeay !' gumamku dalam hati. Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku segera ke meja makan dan berangkat sekolah. Kulangkahkan kaki keluar rumah setelah berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibu. Benar saja, ino sudah menunggu dengan honda jazznya di depan rumah. Ino adalah sahabat terdekat ku, setiap pagi dia selalu menjemputku walau aku tidak memintanya.  
"hei forehead ! ayo berangkat !" ajaknya padaku. Setelah 20 menit berlalu, aku dan ino sampai di konoha gold senior high school. Ini adalah sekolah terbaik di konoha. Bersyukur aku bisa masuk di sekolah ini. Sekarang umurku 17 tahun, dan sudah kelas 11. Bukan lagi Haruno Sakura yang cengeng dan suka merengek. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, ino dan aku beranjak ke kelas kami. Di kelas sudah tampak Hinata dan Tenten sudah melambaikan tangan. "pagi sakura-chan" sapa naruto. "pagi naruto" sapa ku balik. Ia adalah salah satu murid laki laki di kelas ku. Katanya ada gosip dia suka sama aku, dan sahabatku Hinata menyukainya sejak kelas 10. Setelah menaruh tas dan mengambil buku FISIKA, aku melesat ke tempat duduk Hinata dan Tenten tadi. "Ino kemana Sakura-chan ?" tanya Hinata lembut. "Biasalah Ino sama Sai, Hinata-chan" jawabku dengan senyuman. Waktu tinggal ½ jam, kami pun menggunakannya untuk belajar bersama, bertukar pikiran.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 10. Ulangan terakhir dengan mata pelajaran FISIKA, sudah kami tuntaskan. Tiba-tiba Ino mengajak aku, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, shikamaru dan Sai berkumpul di kantin. "Ada apa sebenarnya Ino-chan ?" tanya Hinata. "Begini, kita kan udah selesai midsemester dan minggu depan sudah libur, bagaimana kalo kita berlibur ke Suna ? di sana Ayahku punya 2 kamar di hotel SUMMER. Kalian tau pantai terkenalnya kan ? pantai Moore." Setelah ino mengutarakan pemikirannya. Aku, Tenten dan Hinata setuju hanya saja harus ijin dahulu. Anak laki-laki setuju-setuju aja. Dan kami menetapkan tanggalnya, rabu besok tanggal 28 desember. "ah teman-teman ayah sudah menjemputku, aku duluan ya. Jaa..."

.

."ayah , ibu, bagaimana ? boleh nggak ?" rengek sakura. "..." "oh ayolah ayah, ibu, aku gak nakal kok, aku udah lama gak pergi kan ?" Sakura memohon. "baiklah, ayah juga dapat telfon, bahwa harus datang ke suna tanggal 30 untuk bisnis. Dan kami di undang ke hotel SUMMER tempat kita dulu menginap." Ayahnya menegaskan. "ah ya ? aku juga di hotel itu kok yah, ayah tenang saja, kita ketemu tanggal 29nya." Jawab sakura semangat. "baiklah." Jawab ayahnya. Setelah mendapat ijin dari ayah dan ibu, aku menelfon Ino dan memberi kabar bahwa aku di ijinkan. Dan Ino juga mengabarkan bahwa Tenten dan Hinata juga telah mendpat ijin.

.

.

28 Desember

'Tin-tin' seseorang membunyikan klaksonnya di depan Haruno mansion. "menjemput sakura-chan, ibiki-san" lapor naruto—yang mengendarai— kepada ibiki-san—salah satu penjaga manison Haruno—. Ibiki-san membukakan pintu gerbang dan X-trail milik naruto melesat masuk dan berenti di pintu mansion Haruno. Ayo kita turun ino, hinata. Ternyata Naruto tidak sendiri menjemput sakura, melainkan sudah ada ino dan hinata di dalamnya. 'ting-tong' Ino membunyikan bell mansion yang tidak kalah besar dari mansion Hyuuga.  
"ayah, ibu, sakura berangkat ya." Setelah pamit dan mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri kedua orang tuanya sakura menggeret kopernya dan keluar mansion itu di iringi kedua orang tuanya. Sakura pun berangkat dan duduk di kursi samping Naruto. Koper miliknya sudah di ikat di atas mobil beserta koper yang lainnya. "kami pergi dulu yah, bu. dadah" ucap sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mobil itu melesat keluar gerbang mansion Haruno dan menuju kediaman keluarga Tenten. Entah mengapa hati Miho Haruno sedikit berat melepas anaknya tunggalnya.

.

.

Mobil Terrano milik Neji sudah terparkir di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Tenten.  
Dengan segera Ino dan Sakura turun dari mobil dan memencet bell rumah itu. Tak lama Tenten keluar bersama ibunya. Hal yang sama seperti sakura, Tenten juga melambaikan tangannya pada ibunya. Setelah semuanya lengkap, mereka melesat kearah Suna lebih tepatnya ke Hotel SUMMER.

.

.

Setelah 5 jam berlalu, mereka telah sampai di Hotel SUMMER. Ino dan Sakura segera ke Lobby Hotel untuk check in. Setelah mendapatkan 2 kunci kamar, Ino memberikan kunci kamar 6630 pada Sai. Dan 6631 untuk anak-anak perempuan. Setelah mencari parkir terdekat pada gedung itu, mereka menurunkan bawaan yang mereka bawa dan melesat ke lantai 6 dan mulai mencari kamar 6630 dan 6631.

.

.

"Hei ombaknya sedang besar dan lautnya sedang pasang. Kita jadi gak bisa main di pantai." Keluh Tenten. "ah iya, sayang sekali padahal aku sudah bawa kamera untuk di pantai nanti." tambah ino. "hei bagaimana kalo kita berenang saja dulu, mungkin besok akan surut ?" sakura menyarankan. "i-iya sakura-chan betul. Tapi aku juga p-percuma sih aku lagi halangan, jadi gak bisa berenang." Kata Hinata. "Yaudah yuk renang dulu aja." Ajak Tenten.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten dan Ino turun ke arah kolam renang. Tak menunggu lama, Sakura, Tenten dan Ino mulai acara berenang mereka. Sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk di bangku tepi kolam renang sambil menjaga barang-barang yang ketiga kawannya bawa.

"Hei Ino dan yang lainnya berenang, gabung yuk dengan mereka." Ajak Sai sambil menunjuk yang ia maksudkan. "Apa Sakura-chan juga ?" tanya Naruto, ya siapa lagi kecuali dia. "Yaudah yuk daripada ngantuk diem aja begini." Sahut Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah bergabung di kolam renang. Karena liburan tentu saja kolam renang hari itu ramai, apa lagi laut sedang pasang, apa lagi yang akan di lakukan selain berenang di kolam renang ? lagi-lagi dengan tega anak laki-laki itu menitipkan barangnya pada hinata. Bagaikan tempat penitipan barang.

Karena terlalu asik dengan acara berenangnya itu, sakura tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang ia yakin lawan jenisnya karena dari kacamata renangnya dia melihat orang yang tidak sengaja di tabraknya itu seorang laki-laki. Sakura segera berhenti dan melepas kacamata renangnya. "ah, maaf saya gak sengaja, karena ter..." kalimat sakura terpotong. Ia tertegun melihat sosok di depannya ini adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dan sangat mirip dengan sasu-channya dulu. "hei ? sepertinya aku pernah lihat kamu deh. Kapan ya ?" kata sasuke menyadarkan sakura dari lamunannya. "eh ? aku juga kayak pernah lihat kamu deh." Balas sakura.

Sakura POV  
apa ? dia masih inget aku ? kok bisa ya ? aduh bego banget musti ngomong apa nih ?  
gimana kalo dia bilang 'kamu anak perempuan yang dulu ngeliatin aku terus ya ?'  
gimana nih nasib ku ?

End Sakura POV

"kamu anak perempuan berambut pink yang waktu err- sekitar 6 tahun lalu berenang sendirian di sini kan ? terus lomba renang sama err- mungkin ayahmu ?" sasuke menjelaskan. "ah, i-iya. Aku ingat sekarang ! kamu yang sama teman-teman rambut merah kan ? kok kamu bisa inget aku sih ?" tanya sakura. "aku kayaknya jarang nemuin orang rambutnya pink deh. hahahaha" sasuke menjawab asal. "ooh. Kamu sendirian ?" tanya sakura yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi tepi kolam renang. "enggak, sama temen. Tuh anaknya" jawab sasuke sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang lagi ngobrol sama cewek. Gak kalah ganteng sama sasuke. Cuma sama berisiknya kayak naruto. Ya, ini penilaian sementara. "namanya inuzuka kiba, cewek itu pasti baru kenalan sama dia tuh. Aku heran, apa enaknya pacaran sama orang yang gak jekas asal usulnya ?" tuding sasuke kepada ku. "ah err itu... aku juga gak tau." Jawab sakura singkat. Selama ini memang ia belum pacaran. Orang tuanya belum mengijinkan. Kalau suka sih ada, tapi— ah yasudah lah lupakan. "begitu ya, em ngomong-ngomong udah ada pasangan belum untuk pesta besok ?" tanya sasuke yang sekarang duduk di samping ku. "pesta apa ? Ino tidak memberi tahu ku apa-apa." "siapa Ino ?" bukannya menjawab sasuke malah balik bertanya. "ah itu salah satu sahabat ku" sakura menjawabnya sambil menunjuk sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang asik main voli di kolam renang. "oh begitu... ah iya, itu pesta mendekati tahun baru. Apa kamu tidak bawa apapun untuk itu ?" tanya sasuke. "i-iya, gimana ya ?" jawab sakura cemas. "kamu mau jadi pasangan ku ?" tanya sasuke. "bagaimana mau pergi ka—" "jawab saja! Mau atau tidak ?" kali ini sasuke serius, sakura tidak mengerti, bagaimana ia pergi kalau pakaian untuk ke pesta saja ia tak punya. "i-iya. tapi—" "nanti malam jam 7. Aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat. Ah ya, kita belum saling mengenal. Bodoh sekali. Nama ku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menjelaskan dan memberikan tangannya untuk berkenalan. "aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Mau kemana nanti malam memangnya ?" jawab sakura tak mengerti. "beli perlengkapanmu, kamar berapa ?" "err begitu ya... kamar 6631" jawab sakura. Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu ya Sakura, nanti malam aku jemput !" tak lama sosok Uchiha Sasuke sudah hilang masuk kedalam gedung hotel. "T-tidak mungkin ! A-aku kenalan sama Sasu-chan" gumam sakura pelan.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 6.45 pm. sakura sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Duduk di sofa sambil mengutak-atik handphone kesayangannya. "siapa tadi namanya sakura ? saske ? uchiha ? rasanya pernah mendengar marga itu. Entah dimana." Tanya Ino. "Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Entahlah, aku juga rasanya pernah membaca marga Uchiha di ruang kantor ayahku. Lagi pula ia sasu chan ku hahaha" jawab sakura asal. "Hei forehead, bagaimana kalo dia bukan laki-laki baik-baik ? " pertanyaan Ino ini membuat sakura sedikit kaget. "aku yakin. Ia pemuda baik-baik Ino pig." 'ting-tong' Hinata yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu segera membuka pintu dan di depan pintu sudah berdiri pemuda tampan mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans senada dengan rambutnya. "maaf, ada yang bernama Haruno Sakura ?" tanya pemuda itu yang Hinata yakin pasti Sasuke yang sejak 2 jam lalu Sakura bicarakan. "A-ada, sebentar ya." Hinata berlari kecil dan memberi tahu bahwa Sasuke ada di depan pintu. 5 menit kemudian Sakura pamit pergi pada Tenten.

.

.

"Hei Naruto, aku rasa tadi aku bertemu Sakura pergi bersama seorang pemuda. Tadinya aku kira Sai. Tapi pas deket ternyata bukan." Jelas Shikamaru. "Hah ? Serius ?" jawab Naaruto setengah kaget. "Kenapa gak tanya sama Ino aja ?" Sai menyarankan. "yaudah coba sms Sai." —5 menit kemudian— "kata Ino namanya Sasuke Uchiha, temen Sakura waktu masih kecil." Setelah menyampaikan itu. Yang lain hanya ber 'oh' ria. Walau di hati Naruto ada rasa tidak suka. Ya, cemburu namanya. Wajar kan ?

.

.

29 Desember , 07:00 pm

Malam ini tidak memandang umur, anak kecil, remaja, dan orang tua pengunjung hotel itu berkumpul di sekitar kolam renang untuk mengikuti pesta menuju tahun baru yang diadakan sampai 1 januari nanti. Tentunya selalu dimulai pukul 7 pm – 1 am. Setiap jam 12 nya akan di nyalakan kembang api dengan beragam bentuk nan indah. Di temani musik klasik dan deruan halus sang ombak tak lupa di temani angin sepoi-sepoi. Sudah cukup banyak pengunjung yang tiba di sana. Tapi belum terlihat Sakura dan yang lainnya, begitu pula Sasuke dan Kiba. Ah, itu dia Sai dan Ino baru keluar dari gedung hotel diiringi Neji dan Ten ten. Tak lama betapa mengejutkannya bahwa Inuzuka Kiba turun menggandeng Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka sudah bergabung dengan pengunjung hotel yang lain. 

"Hei Sasuke-kun, aku merasa gaun ini berlebihan" ucap sakura cemas. " tidak kok. Kau dan gaun ini cantik." Blush... tampak rona merah di pipi sakura yang bermakeup tipis. "ayo turun" ajak sasuke.

.

.

Tak terasa malam semakin larut. Kini sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Sasuke dan sakura duduk di meja bar yang entah kenapa setelah selesai lomba minum cocktail —yang menurut sakura aneh walau akhirnya dia ikut— malah melanjutkan memesan minuman beralkohol lain yang entah namanya apa. "sasuke, sudah cukup. Ah sudah berapa gelas ? 7 kah ? aku saja baru nambah 2 gelas sudah pusing." Sakura mencoba menasihatinya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke jatuh dari kursi bar dan Sakura langsung mencoba menyadarkannya. 'dia masih sadar' gumam Sakura. Sakura mencoba membuat sasuke berdiri. Dan berhasil, sasuke berdiri, lalu menaruh tangan kanannya di pundak Sakura. "6627" ucapnya pelan. 'ah mungkin nomer kamarnya' pikir Sakura.

—10 menit kemudian—  
'6627 ini dia kamarnya' tanpa berpikir lagi, sakura merogoh dompet sasuke dan mendapatkan kunci kamar itu. Ia buka pintu kamar itu lalu memapah sasuke ke kamar yang Sasuke tunjuk. 'Badannya sangat bau alkohol. Uh aku sangat tak tahan' keluh sakura dalam hati. Setelah menidurkan sasuke di ranjang kamar itu, sakura berniat menaruh dompet sasuke tadi di meja kecil di samping sasuke. 

Sakura POV

Aku akan beranjak pergi kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menahan ku. Aku langsung menoleh dan ku dapati Sasuke telah terduduk di ranjangnya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan seperti orang habis berlari. Kesalahan terbesar ku adalah ketika aku kembali duduk di ranjang itu.

End Sakura POV

Tiba-tiba sasuke mencium sakura. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa. Lama-lama menjadi ganas dan sekarang posisi sakura ada di bawah sasuke. Sasuke mencoba membuka mulut sakura, tapi sakura tetap megadu giginya agar tak terbuka. Sakura meronta-ronta dan mendorong sasuke. Tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun. Tiba tiba sasuke menelusupkan jarinya ke bawah gaun sakura. Di geseknya jari sasuke di vagina sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Dan berhasil ! sakura membuka mulutnya. Ini kesempatan baginya dan ia mulai mengabsen gigi-gigi putih sakura yang masih meronta. Sasuke melepas ciumannya untuk beberapa saat tanpa melepas jarinya untuk menggesekan jarinya itu . 'engh..aaahhh...' tak henti hentinya sakura mendesah dan kini mulai menjambak rambut Sasuke. "mainkan terus melodinya sayang hahaha" masih setengah sadar Sasuke kini menjilat, lalu di gigitnya leher sakura di beberapa bagian di lehernya. Sehingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

.

.

"Lantai 6 nomer 6627. Ah, ini dia yah." Gumam seorang wanita paruh baya di ikuti laki-laki di belakangnya. Mereka menggunakan pakaian formal. "kenapa pintunya tidak di kunci ? ceroboh sekali anak itu." Tuding wanita tadi. Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan mendengar suara aneh dari salah satu kamar tidur. Mereka sangat terperangah bagai di tikam dari belakang dan depan saat itu juga. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah menindih seorang perempuan berambut pink yang sedang meronta dan mendesah.  
Laki-laki yang jalan bersama pemuda paruh baya tadi —adalah suaminya— menarik tangan pemuda itu dan menamparnya hingga pemuda itu terhuyung jatuh ke ranjang. Perempuan yang berada di bawahnya —masih setengah sadar— ia segera mengambil selimut dan menutupi dirinya sambil terus menangis 'Kami- Sama, aku selamat' pikir perempuan itu. wanita paruh baya itu masih tak percaya atas apa yang di lihatnya. Ia mendekati perempuan yang tengah menangis itu. "S-siapa namamu nak ? apa yang t-terjadi ?" tanya wanita itu. "S-saya Haruno S-sakura. Hiks, hiks , d-dia... " jawab perempuan itu terbata-bata di sela tangisannya. "Haruno ? apa kamu berasal dari keluarga Haruno ? Kouhei haruno ?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil memasang tampang tak percaya. "I-iya ny-nyonya" jwab sakura pasrah. Ia yakin wanita dan laki-laki ini adalah orang tua Sasuke karena laki-laki itu tadi menampar Sasuke. "UCHIHA SASUKE ! JELASKAN APA INI ?" Geram laki-laki itu.

TBC -_- 

Ini fic pertama. Aku tau ini gak jelas, banyak misstypo. Banyak salah deh pokoknya.  
gak review gak apa apa kok -_-v  
emang jelek -_-


	2. Chapter 2

My Way

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

By Miho Yulatha

Warning! OOC, Au, gaje, lemon (nanti) 

Aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku sejak kecil akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidup ku.

Chapter 2

"UCHIHA SASUKE ! JELASKAN APA INI ?" Geram laki-laki itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam hingga pada akhirnya dia tebatuk dan memuntahkan sebagian isi perutnya. Tercium aroma alcohol yang telah dia minum sekitar 1 jam lalu.

Entah karena kesal atau shock atas keadaan putranya, Fugaku -ayah Sasuke- keluar dari kamar itu dan melesat pergi begitu saja. Mikoto -ibu Sasuke- hanya bisa termangu tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Putra kesayangannya melakukan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia percaya. Terlebih lagi begitu ia mendengar siapa nama gadis itu, adalah putri tunggal rekan bisnisnya. Harus bicara apa ia kepada Kouhei dan Miho Haruno?

Mendengar Sakura terisak pelan, Mikoto menghampirinya dan memegang pundak sang gadis. Ia berniat membawa Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah mendapat info nomer kamar Sakura, Mikoto membawanya kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Pagi itu mungkin pagi teraneh dan pagi yang tak pernah Sakura harapkan. Begitu ia membuka mata, yang terlihat adalah sosok kedua orangtuanya yang bermimik tak bisa terbaca. Miho Haruno menghampiri putri tunggalnya itu dan mengelus rambut putrinya. ''mandilah, bersiap-siap. Kita akan sarapan bersama keluarga Uchiha. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Benar sakura?'' Setelah mencium pucuk rambut Sakura, ia tersenyum dan mengajak suaminya keluar dari kamar putrinya. Ia baru menyadari, itu bukan kamar dimana ia, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata semestinya. Ia berada di ruangan lain. Tetapi sekarang yang ada di benak Sakura ialah segera bergegas dan selesaikan masalah tadi malam.

.

.

Dentingan alat makan yang terbuat dari logam itu satu satunya suara di ruang makan yang cukup besar itu. Meja makan yang cukup mewah lengkap dengan sarapan pagi yang menggugah selera. Kursi makan itu sudah di duduki oleh 3 orang klan Uchiha dan 3 orang klan Haruno. Tanpa ada suara atau sedikit pun pembicaraan.

Setengah jam kemudian, dentingan benda logam itu tidak lagi terdengar, kesunyian mengisi ruanga itu. Walaupun ke 4 orangtua itu saling menatap ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Fugaku berdehem dan mengeluarkan suara pertama.

''Aku mau kau jelaskan kejadian tadi malam Sasuke Uchiha.'' Pernyataan Fugaku itu ia lantunkan dengan suara yang tegas.

''Aku tidak tau. Yang aku tau adalah aku mabuk.'' jawab Sasuke.

''Jawaban mu tidak membuat aku senang, nak. Kau menyentuh anak ku satu-satunya dan kau hanya berkata seperti itu.'' Tuding Kouhei pada Sasuke.

''Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'' Tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

''Temanku, berkenankah engkau menikahkan anak mu dengan anakku ini? Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada keluarga kita, bukan? Aku dan Fugaku telah memikirkan ini semalaman. Aku pikir ada baiknya kita melakukannya." Mikoto mengeluarkan pendapat yang memang sudah ia rundingkan dengan Fugaku semalaman bersama Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi ruangan itu sunyi , hanya detikan jam dinding yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Setelah 10 menit bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu, Miho Haruno akhirnya membuka suara. "aku rasa ada benarnya juga pendapat Mikoto, suamiku."

"Semoga kita tak salah melangkah, Miho, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Aku harap itu memang keputusan yang terbaik." ucap Kouhei.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya berkelut dengan pikiran masing- masing. Yang mereka tau adalah, sepulang dari Suna, bukan lagi kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya. Pertemuan memang sangat mengejutkan, bukan?

.

.

"Sakura, jangan melamun. Besok kita akan pulang ke konoha. Oh ya tadi malam bibi Mikoto berpesan pada ibu, agar kamu datang ke kamarnya setelah sarapan pagi. Dari pada kamu melamun seperti itu, lebih baik kamu bersiap-siap." pagi itu Sakura tengah duduk di meja makan sambil melamun. memandangi lingkaran kecil berwarna keperakan di jarinya. Akhir-akhir ini melamun adalah rutinitas sakura di pagi hari. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya ia berlibur di Suna.

Setelah ia berganti pakaian, Sakura bergegas menuju kamar keluarga Uchiha yang bersebelahan itu. Setelah accident itu terjadi, Sasuke menginap bersama ayah dan ibunya, begitu pula Sakura.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku pamit ke kamar keluarga Uchiha." Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya, sakura keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah sampai dan di persilahkan masuk oleh Mikoto, Sakura kini tengah duduk di beranda kamar Sasuke. 'Canggung' itulah yang dapat di rasakan oleh sakura sekarang ini, ia menunggu Mikoto yang sedang mengambil sesuatu di kamarnya. Sakura juga tidak mengerti kenapa Mikoto memintanya menunggu di kamar putra bungsunya itu. 'Krek' mendengar pintu di buka, Sakura menoleh dan sedikit bernafas lega karena ternyata yang datang adalah Mikoto, bukan sang empunya kamar tersebut.

"Sakura, aku tau keadaan ini tidak baik untuk kita semua. Tapi kita semua tentu berharap keputusan yang telah kita ambil adalah keputusan terbaik, bukan?"

"I-iya tante, tentu saja." jawab sakura takut-takut.

"Jangan canggung Sakura, anggap aku ibumu, lagi pula sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ibumu kan?" Dibelainya rambut Sakura dan Mikoto pun tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf tante kalau aku terkesan takut atau canggung."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Apa kau telah mendengar kapan kalian menikah? Bagaimana pun kalian harus menikah untuk berjaga-jaga. 2 bulan lagi kamu ulang tahun kan? berarti umurmu sudah 18 tahun."

"I-iya tante. aku menyerahkan semuanya pada kedua orang tua ku. Pilihan mereka yang terbaik." ucap Sakura sambil mencoba setegar mungkin.

"Hm… Baiklah, tidk ada masalah kalau begitu. hm… Sakura? Tante boleh minta sesuatu padamu?" di tatapnya emerald sakura.

"Hm… apa tante?"

"Kenal lebih dekatlah Sasuke, bawa dia menjauh dari dunia mabuk-mabukan yang sudah 1 tahun dia masuki Sakura. Fugaku belum tau kalau Sasuke sering mabuk-mabukkan. Tetapi dia mulai mengawasi Sasuke. Tante sangat takut ayah Sasuke tau, dan semua akan bertambah runyam." Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan Mikoto bergetar, yang ia tau semua omongan Mikoto adalah benar dan ia berharap bisa membantunya.

'Krek' pintu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka, dan nampak sosok pemuda berambut raven melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Ia nampak sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura di beranda kamarnya. Tetapi keterkejutannya hilang begitu melihat Mikoto tengah memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ah! Kueku belum semuanya jadi. Ibu ke dapur dulu ya." Mikoto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di kamar itu dan sebelum pergi, Mikoto memandang Sakura, tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

Emerald dan onyx bertemu. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sepatah kata pun. Tadinya Sakura berniat untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, tetapi sasuke menahannya.

"maaf soal kejadian waktu itu." dilepaskannya genggaman di pergelangan tangan sakura, lalu Sasuke memandang emerald itu dalam.

"i-iya. Sudah lupakan Sasuke" jawab Sakura sekedarnya.

"Ibu memintaku pindah sekolah di sekolahan yang sama dengan mu."

"aaa… Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku turuti permintaan ibuku, itu saja."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu di sekolah ya Sasuke. Aku permisi dulu, sepertinya ibumu sudah selesai berbicara dengan ku. Tadi ia yang meminta ku kesini."

"hn."

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu berlalu. Menandakan saatnya di mulai tahun ajaran baru. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Ini adalah hari ke tiga dari awal masuk, berarti ini hari terakhir MOS. Siapa sangka Sasuke dan Sakura bisa satu kelas? aaa… Mungkin saja ayah dan ibu Sakura sebagai donatur sekolah itu yang memintanya. Selama 2 hari Sasuke telah bisa beradaptasi dengan kelasnya, XII IPA 3. Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, yang jelas Sasuke sudah tau siapa saja teman-teman akrab Sakura. Dan sepertinya yang bernama Naruto itu menyukai Sakura. Naruto itu sekelas dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, sedangkan Kiba anak kelas sebelah.

Sasuke POV

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Walaupun masih acara MOS kelas 10, murid-murid tetap harus menunggu untuk pulang sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Sakura sedang duduk di bangku depan bersama teman-temannya. yang ku tau adalah Naruto Uzumaki si baka yanag selalu dekat-dekat Sakura. Ino Yamanaka dan Tenten adalah sahabat Sakura. Ku lihat tadi ada 2 orang dari kelas lain, yang satu Nara Shikamaru, Aku tak mengerti, Sakura belum menegurku selama 2 hari ini. Dia lupa apa kalau aku ini tunangannya? Dia itu milikku. Bukan milik Naruto atau laki-laki lain. Brengsek sekali Naruto berani merangkul Sakura. Dan sekarang mereka berencana nonton di bioskop? Sakura benar-benar kelewatan.

"Hei ayo kita berangkat! Sakura chan sama aku aja ya!" seruan itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan ku lihat siapa yang berseru tadi pada Sakura. ah! lagi lagi si baka Naruto itu, cih.

Normal POV

"Hei ayo kita berangkat! Sakura chan sama aku aja ya!" Seru Naruto.

belum sempat Sakura menjawab, ada suara yang membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya terdiam. "Tidak, Sakura pulang bersamaku." ucap angkuh si Uchiha.

"T-tapi Sasuke, aku…" jawab Sakura dengan terbata-bata. Hal ini makin membuat teman-teman akrabnya itu makin bingung.

"Hei memangnya kau siapanya Sakura? Seenaknya melarang Sakura untuk pergi." Tuding Naruto dan yang lain hanya dapat terdiam.

"Asal kau tau Uzumaki, Sakura itu…" Secepat kilat Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya (baca = menarik) keluar kelas.

"Maaf teman-teman, mungkin lain kali saja ya aku ikut. Aku pulang duluan. Jaa…" kemudian sosok Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidak nampak lagi di ruangan XII IPA 3 tersebut dan meninggalkan teman-temannya dan makin banyak pertanyaan di benak mereka akan bungsu Uchiha itu.

.

.

Sakura POV

Sasuke kenapa sih tadi bertindak seperti itu? Apa ia tidak takut kalau semuanya terbongkar? Bukannya aku keberatan jika mereka tau Sasuke itu tunangan ku, hanya saja… ah lupakan!

dan sekarang ia menyeret ku ke arah parkiran. Benar-benar tidak nyaman jalan bersama bungsu Uchiha ini. Semua mata tertuju pada kami, seolah menuding siapa aku. Mereka pasti tau siapa Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang baru pindah. Aku akui, Sasuke memang tampan dan dia memang perfect. Tapi aku masih trauma kalau mengingat kejadian malam itu. Aku takut dengan Sasuke yang mabuk.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat Sasori senpai, sepertinya ia bersama teman-temannya. Dia baru saja lulus dan akan masuk kuliah jurusan bisnis katanya. Aku cukup dekat dengannya, mengingat ia satu ekskul dengan ku, lagi pula 1 tahun yang lalu dia baru pindah rumah 1 komplek dengan ku. "Hai Sakura!" Sapa Sasori senpai padaku. dan aku hanya bisa menjawab "Hai senpai! jaaa" dan melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Sasuke masih saja menarikku. Entah dari mana ada sosok perempuan berambut merah memeluk Sasuke. Sepertinya itu adiknya Sasori senpai yang satu angkatan dengan ku. Ia tidak begitu menyukaiku, karena waktu aku kerumah Sasori senpai untuk meminjam buku, ia tampak jutek sekali menanggapi ku.

"Sasuke! Yaampun sudah berapa tahun kita gak ketemu. Aku kangen banget sama kamu Sasuke kun." Perempuan itu menggandeng tangan Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan aku.

Cih dia pikir siapa dia seenaknya begitu?

Beruntungnya aku, Sasuke meminta Karin tidak ikut pulang bersamanya. 'Ingin bertemu tante Mikoto' itulah alasan perempuan itu untuk ikut bersama kami. Eh? ya sasuke sepertinya akan membawaku pulang.

Sekarang kami sudah di dalam mobil mewahnya yang berwarna hitam mulus tanpa cacat. Kira-kira sudah 10 menit aku dan Sasuke keluar dari sekolah. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Yang terlihat hanya tampangnya serius memandang jalanan di depan. Ku beranikan diri ku unuk bertanya kemana aku di bawa, tetapi ia hanya menoleh kepada ku dan memandang jalanan lagi. di depan tampak macet dan ku pikir mungkin bisa ku gunakan untuk membahas masalah tadi.

Normal POV

"Sas, kenapa kamu bertindak seperti itu tadi? Gimana kalo semua tau yang sebenarnya?" Sasuke menoleh dan Sakura pikir kali ini Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, hanya menoleh. tetapi Sakura salah, Sasuke menatap emerald itu beberapa detik.

"Kau keberatan?" Tanya Sasuke mengintimidasi Sakura."

"Tidak, bukannya begitu, hanya saja…"

"Kenapa? Kau masih Sayang dengan mantan mu, Hyuuga itu?" Potong Sasuke sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"A-apa? Tau dari mana kau soal Neji?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Menjadi urusanku kalau menyangkut teman-temanku, Sasuke."

Jalanan sudah mulai lancar dan Sasuke mengambil jalan sepi dari kendaraan lain. Dan Sakura tidak tau kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. Karena perumahan Sakura sudah lewat jauh dari tadi.

"Lalu kalau menyangkut tentang ku, apa itu menjadi urusan mu?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang diluar pemikiran Sakura. dengan polosnya Sakura hanya bisa mnegeluarkan gumaman tak jelas "err… itu…"

"Kau tau Sakura? hal yang paling tidak ku suka adalah sesuatu yang seharunya menjadi milikku, tidak menjadi milikku. Kau harus belajar banyak tentangku Haruno Sakura." Dalam sekejap Sasuke menaikkan gasnya dan membawa Sakura entah kemana.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.35 malam. Sasuke dan Sakura kini tengah berada di sebuah club di kota sebelah. Sasuke telah meminum lebih dari 5 gelas alkohol dan sepertinya sudah saatnya Sakura benar-benar menghentikan Sasuke. Jujur Sakura takut melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Paras tampannya berubah jadi menyeramkan dan sekarang Sakura harus memapah Sasuke ke mobil. Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti apa kesalahan yang telah ia buat. Tiba-tiba Sasuke keliahatan sangat kesal dan menyeretnya masuk ke club tadi.

"Sasuke, apa kau masih bisa menyetir? Aku tidak bisa menyetir." Sakura cukup khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke yang mabuk dan dia tidak bisa menyetir.

"hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan kata andalannya dan memberi kode pada Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke yang sedang mabuk dan ia mengendarai mobil? Berdoalah terus sepanjang jalan agar kau selamat.

.

.

Bukannya membawa Sakura ke kediaman Haruno, Sasuke malah membawa Sakura ke mansion barunya di Konoha. Sakura juga berpikir, tidak baik membiarkan Sasuke pulang sendiri dalam keadaan mabuk dan emosi seperti itu. Kini mobil hitam tanpa cacat itu sudah memasuki garasi mansion Uchiha yang besar dan cukup untuk 4 mobil itu. Tidak ada mobil lain kecuali mobil Sasuke yang baru saja sampai.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Sakura yang melihat itu segera bergegas turun dari mobil dan memijat pelan pundak Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke terlihat sedikit tenang, ia berdiri dan meminta sakura memapahnya. "Kamarku." 1 kata yang Sakura tangkap bahawa Sasuke memintanya untuk membawanya ke kamarnya.

Begitu Sakura masuk, 4 maid di depan pintu menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru saja datang. "Maaf, dimana kamar Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada salah satu maid tersebut. Setelah mengetahui letak kamar Sasuke, Sakura membawanya ke kamarnya dan merebahkannya.

Suhu badan sasuke sedikit lebih hangat, jadi Sakura membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki Sasuke. Tidak lupa dasinya agar membuat Sasuke bernafas lebih lega. 'mungkin karena tadi ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya' pikir Sakura. Sakura bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil air untuk mengkompres Sasuke.

Lima menit kemudian, Sakura kembali dengan mangkuk dan air untuk mengkompres Sasuke. 'Klek' ia membuka pintu Sasuke dan sedikit heran kenapa lampunya mati. Mungkin Sasuke ingin tidur dan mematikan lampunya. Sakura melangkah hendak menyalakan lampu tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara pintu di kunci dan selang beberapa detik sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya. dan ada suara di dekat indera pendengarannya "Kau tau sakura? Kau itu milikku. Dan sudah seharusnya milikku. bukan milik Hyuuga atau bahkan si Uzumaki itu!"

'prang' mangkuk yang Sakura bawa tadi jatuh ke lantai dan tubuh mungil Sakura terangkat dengan bridal style oleh seseorang yang Sakura sangat tau itu adalah Sasuke.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Hentikan! Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak sekeras mungkin dan menendang juga memukul Sasuke. Sakura memukul dada Sasuke sekencan-kencangnya. Dan Sakura jatuh dari gendongan Sasuke. Sakura berlari mencari pintu, dan ketika ia mencoba membuka pintu itu, Sakura tidak dapat menemukan kuncinya. "Sakura sayang, asal kau tau… Tunanganmu ini bukan orang bodoh, hahaha…" Tawa Sasuke dan kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menangkap Sakura dan menggendonya ke arah ranjangnya, masih dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Hanya erang bulan dari jendela kamar Sasuke yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di ranjang king sizenya itu dan menindihnya. Mengunci kedua tangan Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura berteriak ketakutan di bawahnya. "Kau harus banyak belajar Sakura. Aku tau kau gadis pintar. Aku tidak suka kau membantahku, menomer duakan aku. Aku ini tunangan mu sakura. Kau milikku. Aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu." Mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu, Sakura makin ketakutan akan nasib dia selanjutnya. Di tambah seringai Sasuke dan tatapannya yang mengerikan.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Tolong!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha berontak. Tetapi sudah kodratnya kalau tenaga laki-laki lebih besar dari perempuan.

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu cherry, tak akan ada yang berani mengganggu ku selain keluarga ku. Dan beruntungnya aku, mereka tak sedang ada di rumah. Lagi pula mereka tidak akan mendengar mengingat rumah ini besar sekali cherry."

"Sasuke aku mohon lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!"

"Perkataan yang salah cherry, kau masih belum mengerti? Mari belajar!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika di saat yang sama ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke mulai menghisap bibir bawah Sakura. Tak membiarkan Sakura lepas darinya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap Sasuke menghentikan perbuatannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Karena nyaris kehabisan nafas, tenaga Sakura melemah dan itu menjadi kesempatan Sasuke melepas tangan Sakura. Tanpa sadar sang empunya, Sasuke membuka satu persatu kancing baju seragam Sakura danakhirnya terlepas semua kancing itu.

Sasuke mengambil pasokan udara dan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Sakura untuk mengambil nafas karena kesadarannya mulai menipis karena kekurangan nafas tadi. Tidak di sangka Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura dan meraba punggung Sakura. Sakura yang kaget kenapa ia merasa tangan Sasuke benar-benar bersentuhan dengan punggungnya langsung melihat kebawah dan benar saja, baju seragam Sakura telah terbuka lebar menampakkan kulit putihnya.

Sakura berusaha melawan di kesadarannya yang kurang dari 70% itu. Tetapi terlambat, Sasuke telah membuka paksa bh yang Sakura pakai. Di remasnya payudara kanan sakura dan Sasuke yang merasakan getaran di bibir Sakura melepas ciumannya dan turun ke leher jenjang Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan suara yang akan membuat Sasuke makin berbahaya.

Di jilat, gigit dan jilat lagi leher Sakura. Di berinya kissmark di leher jenjang dan putih itu.

Sasuke turun lagi ke payudara kiri Sakura, di jilat, di gigit pelan dan di pilin. begitu juga dengan

payudara kanan Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura dan masih menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau tahan juga cherry. bagaimana kalau dengan ini?"

Tangan Sasuke menelusup ke rok remple Sakura yang hanya selutut itu. Di jamahnya sesuatu yang seharusnya belum boleh ia jamah. Sasuke menggesekkan jarinya di vagina sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam itu. "Ahhh…" Akhirnya keluar juga suara Sakura yang Sasuke nantikan. "Mainkan terus melodinya sayang…" Semakin cepat Sasuke menggesekkan jarinya, semakin melodi itu keras di buatnya. "ahhh… Sa-sasu h-hentikan aku m-mohon." Sakura kini telah menjambak rambut raven Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebih kepada Sakura. "Sepertinya tubuhmu meminta lebih cherry, bukan berhenti" ucap Sasuke enteng.

Entah sejak kapan Sakura kini polos tanpa satu benang pun menutupi kulit putihnya. Dan Sasuke mencoba memasukkan jari tengahnya ke vagina Sakura, meng in-outnya. Dari 1 jari, hingga jari jelunjuk dan jari manis ikut masuk juga meng in-out "ahhh… Sasu…ahhh"

Sakura mencengkram erat pundah Sasuke dan cairan putih kental melumuri jari-jari sasuke. Ya, orgasme Sakura yang pertama. "hmm… manis cherry, kau manis."

Sakura yang kelelahan itu menutup vagiannya dengan merapatkan kedua kakinya dan meutupi kedua payudaranya dengan tangannya. "Tak ada yang belum ku lihat cherry, kau milikku." Sasuke menunduk kebawah dan menaikkan kedua kaki Sakura ke pundaknya. "Kau mau apa sasu…ke ahhh… Lepas. L-lepas sasu ahhh"

sasuke menjilati vagina Sakura dan memainkan lidahnya di sana, memutar kanan dan kiri, mencoba menerobos masuk dan di gigitnya pelan. "Sasu… C-cukup… ahhh…" Desah Sakura yang makin membuat libido Sasuke naik. Niat Sasuke tadinya hanya memberi pelajaran. Tetapi entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga meneruskannya sampai tahap ini.

'Crooot' cairan utih kental itu keluar lagi dan melumuri sedikit bagian muka Sasuke. Sasuke yang terlihat puas, kini menyeringai. "Aku telah memuaskan mu cherry, saatnya kamu memuaskan aku." Sakura sangat ketakutan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, ingin menghindar, berlari. Tetapi ia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk memberontak.

Sasuke kini tengah melepas seragamnya dan terpampanglah bodynya yang sixpack. Sakura makin kelabakan melihat Sasuke melepas celananya. Kini mereka sama-sama tidak memakai busana sama sekali. Sasuke menggosokkan batang kemaluannya di bibir vagina Sakura. "ahhh Sasu! H-hentikahhh A-aku mohon!" Sasuke sudah mulai mencoba memasukkan batang kebanggaannya yang besar itu ke vagina Sakura.

"Sasu! Aku m-mohon j-jangan! Aku minta m-maaf! a-aku yang s-salah! Aku mohon S-sasu!"

mendengar kata 'maaf' dari Sakura membuat Sasuke sadar tujuan utamanya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya tadi walau jujur saja ia sudah sangat terangsang. Tapi ia tidak sebejat dan sebodoh itu.

.

.

Sakura telah tertidur karena lelah yang memuncak karena menangis setelah Sasuke menghentikan semuanya. Tangisannya pelan, namun Sasuke tau ia menangis hampir 1 jam. Hingga ia tertidur dan Sasuke memakaikannya pakaian dalamnya dan kemeja Sasuke yang tentu saja kebesaran dengan Sakura. KemudianSasuke naik ke ranjangnya dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak lupa mengecup kening Sakura "Maafkan aku cherry, hanya saja aku ingin kau tau kau hanya milikku seorang." Dan Sasuke ikut masuk ke alam mimpi sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil gadisnya itu,

To Be Continue…

Maaf ya gak bisa balas review. Terimakasih sekali buat yang review dan maaf baru bisa updet.

Iya aku sadar aku banyak kesalahan banget di chap 1. Semoga di chap ini gak terlalu banyak ya. Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^


End file.
